The Celestial Dragon's Destiny
by KonekoKat7
Summary: Lucy was saved at the last minute by Horologium while the Fairy Sphere was being cast on Tenrou Island that fateful day. Stuck in the Celestial Spirit World, Lucy meets the Celestial Dragon, Asteria, by what could only be fate's handiwork. Will the celestial mage be up to the task of learning how to become a dragon slayer? *Rated K for now, may jump to T; eventual NaLu*
1. Let's Join Hands

**Hey everyone! This is kinda a new take on writing for me considering I'm having to come up with a little bit of original stuff. I got really excited when my mind lit up with this idea and immediately dropped everything to make the outline (Sorry to fans of my one-shots, Light in the Dark, Found, and Realizations, I promise new chapters are in the works). This is an idea I got from the summary of Lucy Heartfilia The Strongest Dragon Slayer by Tottenham Hotspur. I didn't end up reading the story cause I couldn't handle the grammar, but the main concept and plot was cool so check it out if you're not picky about grammar!**

 **I'd like to thank my sister PadawanMya for helping me with some details throughout the outline process, and for reading the chapters and helping me edit. I'm going to try to get on a regular posting schedule but I get really busy with school so I can't make any promises. I'll try my best to update at least twice a month though!**

 **If I use any Japanese phrases or customs I will make sure to put a note of what it means/represents at the bottom. I'm minoring in Japanese and I'm used to these things, so I might forget, and if I do, just leave me a note in a review!**

 **Also, the first italic phrase listed is a quote during the scene when Makarov is telling everyone to run to the ship while holding off Acnologia. The italics in the story are Lucy's thoughts.**

 **IMPORTANT: This begins at the end of the Tenrou Island Arc, so if you have not made it to the end of the S-Class Trials, there will be spoilers. Also, the following ships will be implied in applicable situations (this list mostly goes from most to least): NaLu (duh), Gajevy, Gruvia, Jerza, ElfGreen, Miraxus, Bixanna (my favorite fan pairing thanks to blanania's art on tumblr), and probably more I can't think of.**

 **Sorry for the long A/N, that's what happens when you're ADHD like me and keep thinking of things to say. Lol. Anyways, enjoy the story and let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns everything except Asteria. Asteria is my bby.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Let's Join Hands

 _*What is the meaning behind your tears? Does the death of a person make you sad? Can sadness itself kill a person? The answer lies in each and every one of your hearts.*_

 _..._

The feeling of his hand in hers was one she had grown used to over the past 5 months. Warmth radiated into her hand despite the sheer terror that had come over her. _Maybe if we make it through this, I'll tell him how I feel about him._ She squeezed his hand tight as they looked up to their attacker, and just as she felt him squeezing back with unspoken words, their hands were ripped apart. Her body contorted and it felt like her skull was crushing her brain. _Is this the end?_ Ringing filled her ears and her body felt heavy after hitting against something. Her mind succumbed to sleep and the golden light disappeared from her sight.

...

"Lucy. Wake up, Lucy, we're all waiting for you." Lucy's eyes shot open and she stared into the black depths gazing down at her.

"N-Natsu, what are you…?" She stuttered over her words, flustered at his closeness as he reached up to caress her cheek. There was something off about him. _What just happened?_

"Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. Luc...y. Luce….Lu…" Natsu's voice and touch faded out of her mind and was replaced with the ringing as she realized she was dreaming. _Everyone… Please be okay._

 _..._

The next time the celestial mage opened her eyes she knew she was awake. Her head was pounding but the ringing in her ears had stopped, and she felt like she could breathe again. She sat up and realized she was lying in a bed, then she took in her surroundings. Bright sparkles that resembled stars floated around her, along with random bubbles. Crystals were shooting up from the rainbow-looking bricks beneath her, and pillars of light encircled the rotunda she was in.

"KYAAAAAA I'M DEAD!" Lucy struggled with the blankets as she fought to get out of the bed. Her feet were tangled in the sheet and she ended up falling over the side of the bed, blinking as she stared into the upside-down face of the little snowman dog.

"Puuun pun!" The small spirit spun around and touched Lucy's face. As he spun, she caught a glimpse behind him, and stared into the faces of her zodiac spirits.

"Plue? Loke? Virgo? Everyone?" She flipped herself around to look at them right side up as she rattled off their names. "Why are you all here?"

"Hime, you really should get back in bed. You've been asleep for the past 2 days and are still recovering. Or is it time for my punishment?" Virgo helped Lucy up off the ground and sat her back on the edge of the bed.

"Lucy, what do you remember?" Loke sat next to the blonde as the rest of the spirits gathered around. She didn't really want to talk about herself seeing as she was currently in space, but it looked like she had no choice. She racked her brain, trying to conjure up what she had been doing before she apparently had gone to sleep. A roar suddenly filled her mind and a chill went down her spine.

"I've been asleep for 2 days!? Acnologia is here! Hurry, everyone needs help!" Lucy shot up from the bed but immediately felt lightheaded. Loke stood up quickly and grabbed her as she began to lose her balance. "Everyone… where are they? Where am I?" Her voice was almost a whisper and her thoughts had become confusing once again. She looked up at the frown that was uncharacteristically placed on the lion spirit's face.

"We all suddenly sensed that you were in extreme danger so Horologium went to get you and some powerful magic forced his gate closed with you still inside. We tried going back already, but no one can reach Tenrou Island. They're all stuck inside what looks like a magic circle, and we think that you're stuck here. In the Celestial Spirit World." Loke moved his hand through the air, gesturing at the odd world they were currently in. His face was pulled back into a tight line, and it was obvious he was frustrated with the trapped Fairy Tail members. _So that explains it. This is the celestial spirit world, huh? Wait, this is no time for sightseeing! And surely this is still a dream!_

"This is me dreaming again, silly Lucy, it's time to wake up. Natsu and Happy are probably worried sick about me and I can't keep them waiting." She nervously laughed as she tapped her knuckles on the side of her head and tried pinching herself. Another pair of hands moved over hers and pulled them in front of her.

"You peg us as spirits to joke about something like this, eh?" Aquarius released her hands and although she wore an annoyed expression, Lucy knew better. The water spirit was visibly concerned.

"There's not much more that we know, Lucy. We've been waiting for-" Loke's voice was cut off as a loud voice filled the silent realm.

"Smile, old friends!" The booming voice came from the one and only Celestial Spirit King. He looked the same from the first time she saw him when helping Loke get his celestial spirit status back. The oversized King approached the large group, smiling down at them all despite the subject they were on.

"I have been watching Earthland and it seems that all humans and the three cats on the island have been frozen in time due to a great magic defense that was placed on the island. They are safe, but it is unclear when the spell will lift. Your magic power was embedded within the spell as well, therefore, you are blocked from the world outside of Tenrou, and we are unable to send you back to Earthland. In order for you to survive here for the time being, Virgo placed you in Celestial clothing and I have embedded a special lacrima in your body. With this celestial lacrima, I believe you are the only one who will be able to do what I am going to task you with. I have never invited a human here, nor have I ever given a celestial lacrima to anyone, but it seems that destiny and fate have collided here." The King stared into Lucy's eyes as she wrapped her arms around her body, trying to take in all the new information. She bit her lip and glanced down, unsure of what to say.

"Have you ever heard of the celestial dragon, old friend?" Her eyes widened as she looked back up to the King, shaking her head side to side. _Another dragon?_

"400 years ago, when dragons lived, there was Asteria, the delestial dragon. Asteria was fond of humans despite what some of the other spirits told her about them, and she persuaded me to let her roam Earthland in search of a human to teach dragon slaying magic to. Asteria honed in on a particular individual, ironically, your ancestor, Anna Heartfilia. Before Asteria was able to approach Anna, the Dragon Civil War broke out. In order to preserve the only Celestial Dragon in existence, I forced Asteria to return here despite her pleas to fight, and she has been here ever since. With Acnologia's sudden appearance, I fear the time has come for dragons and dragon slayers to truly be needed once again. I can't promise that Asteria will leave this realm, but seek her out here and learn. Lucy Heartfilia, you will become the Celestial Dragon Slayer"

"H-hold on! You're telling me, that I have a lacrima in my body now, and that I'm to be a dragon slayer? This has got to be some crazy dream and one of you isn't letting me wake up. There's really no way this is happening. I'm not exactly the best candidate for a dragon slayer."

"Lucy, don't doubt your power. You are a strong celestial spirit mage, and you're intelligent. We'll keep an eye Earthland, and you should be able to sense when the spell is lifting, but we all want you to do this. You've already been out for two days, and there may not be that much time left. We will be with you every step of the way." The lion spirit helped Lucy stand as she regained sense of her legs once again. _I will always be grateful to you Loke._

"If I do this, will I still be able to call my spirits?" She didn't want to lose access to her spirit friends. They had been through so much together and she couldn't just throw them aside to learn some new magic. That would be selfish of her.

"You'll be able to summon your spirits, and more. Asteria resides about a day's walk south from the main area here. If you leave now you can reach her by the end of the day. You will find her by the rainbow lake on the next land mass over. She may be wary of you at first, but if she sees any of the other spirits she will know you can be trusted, especially after hearing your name. Now smile, and go." The King disappeared in a golden wisp, leaving Lucy with a grin.

"Any of you who want to come with me can. I mean, it's my first time here so I'm not too familiar with the paths." Lucy let out a laugh as Plue grabbed onto her leg, signaling his presence in the journey.

"I will walk anywhere with you, my beautiful Lucy." Loke kissed her hand and she snatched it away quickly.

"Don't you know this isn't the time for that!" Lucy hissed at him as the other spirits gave their regards. "Well I hope to see you soon everyone! In this world or mine!" They all waved goodbye as Loke led her down the southern path, that opened over the open space and curved downward to a small, round land mass. They walked in a comfortable silence for a little while, with Lucy commenting on the odd structures and stars every once in awhile and Loke using every pick up line in the book. They laughed and she couldn't help but want everyone else to be there with her. _I wish Natsu were here. He would have so much fun with all this open space._ She felt a pang in her chest as she continued to think about her friends. _How could we let this happen? Please wake up soon everyone._

 _..._

"Asteria! Ms Celestial Dragon, come out please!" Lucy cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled for the dragon they were supposed to be looking for. It hadn't seemed like long before they reached the lake, which kind of made her wonder about the time progression in the realm. She was a little nervous to see another dragon so soon after the incident with Acnologia, but Loke assured her this was a kind dragon, and very different from Acnologia.

"The lake's right here, but she doesn't seem to be anywhere. I doubt the King would be wrong, he knows everything here." Loke stepped closer to the shimmering lake, peering down into it's colorful depths. He jumped as the young blonde with him continued to yell.

"Miss Lucy Heartfilia at your service! I'd like to talk to you please!" Lucy tried yelling even louder, hoping that the dragon's sharp hearing would pick up on her words.

"Lucy, maybe we should-" Waves from the once still lake began lapping at Loke's feet, he jumped back to stand by Lucy as they watched the water become violent.

"Uh I don't think that's Aquarius' magic…" The pair stepped back as a large claw reached out from the lake, grabbing onto the land. Lucy watched in awe as a dragon revealed itself from the depths of the lake. The Celestial Dragon was mesmerizing. It's body was a mix of dark purples with turquoise accents, and full turquoise on the underside of its wings. Stars shimmered on it's body and the end of her tail faded off into a wispy galaxy.

"How do you know the Heartfilia name?" Celestia's voice sounded like sweet bells ringing, matching the shimmering of the stars on her scales. Lucy shook her head to find her words once again.

"Um, well I am a Heartfilia. Lucy Heartfilia." The dragon brought it's slim head closer to the pair, sniffing at the same time.

"What is a human doing here, Leo?" Loke perked up at his Zodiac name and brushed down the front of his suit.

"Lucy here is a celestial spirit mage, just like her ancestors. There has been an incident on Earthland and for the time being she is unable to return due to her magic being suspended in a powerful defense spell. The Spirit King is allowing her to stay, and has gone so far as to embed a celestial lacrima in her body, as well as directing her to you." Loke gestured to Lucy and she too brushed out her blue dress.

"So why have you come to me, my dear? It has been a long time since I have seen a human." Asteria took a step back and sat on her back feet much like a cat would. Lucy took this as her cue to speak.

"Please teach me celestial dragon slaying magic. I want to be able to protect my nakama, and to protect all who need it. I want to be able to help them. I've never been that strong and I don't want to be a burden to my team anymore. So please, will you teach me?" _Please please please._ The blonde could see the shaking in her hands that were clasped in front of her as she respectfully half-bowed to the dragon.

"Leo, leave us. Miss Heartfilia and I must become more acquainted with each other before we begin training tomorrow." Asteria turned to the spirit, who bowed and touched Lucy's arm comfortingly before fading away into golden light.

"Now Lucy, sit with me. Why don't you start by telling me a little about yourself?" Asteria shifted her body to lay down on the ground and Lucy followed suite by sitting down on the grass next to her. _Oh man, if only Natsu could see this! I can't wait to start training!_

* * *

 **There it is! I have already started working on the second chapter, but I would love reviews so that I can improve in any ways! Favorite, follow, review, whatever floats your boat! Thank you for taking the time to read my new story!**

 **Hime- Princess**

 **Nakama- very close friend/comrade; like part of the family**


	2. Becoming a Dragon Slayer

**This story jumped to one of my most popular overnight and I am ecstatic that you guys like it so much! I'm really having a lot of fun writing this and I'm trying to do every other week or every 2 weeks for new chapters. I've been busy with tests and was really stressed out so I didn't have too much time to write, but here it is finally! I also had a hard time making this chapter flow but I think it worked out okay in the end! For the time being I will put review replies at the top so everyone can see them and be jealous of all my favorite readers who review (seriously, I love you guys), but if I start getting an overwhelming amount of reviews I will move them to the bottom. 9 was kinda a lot but it's the first chapter so idc. Also, I don't know if I should capitalize celestial spirit realm or not so sorry if sometimes it is capitalized and other times it's not. I'm still conflicted.**

 **Review Replies from Ch 1**

 **Aviend: Thank you! And yea, I agree with you too. I try really hard to keep everything flowing well and make sure my grammar is in check before updating!**

 **Guest: Thank you for your review!**

 **sidjr100: Thank you! And yes, I made sure to do my math for the story. 7 years in the celestial spirit world is 28 days. Luckily it works out that way cause I definitely wouldn't be able to write 7 years! Lol.**

 **aya chiyo: There will be much more to come. ^_^**

 **Gaia Kame: *bows profusely* Arigatou arigatou arigatou! While I myself have never read any stories with this same main idea of Lucy being a dragon slayer, I know they're out there. I tend to read more romance so this is new to me. I'm glad you think it's still got an original twist to it. I was worried about other people thinking it was only taken from other stories. I've made it a point not to read any similar stories now that way I'm not influenced too much by others. Thank you again for your review!**

 **WhatAreAllTheseTears: Thank you so much! ^_^**

 **Levsa: I was going for interesting and I'm glad you like it!**

 **Crushing Chaos: Thank you! I really appreciate your excitement and will try my best to keep writing well!**

 **17: Thanks you for your review! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Becoming a Dragon Slayer

Day 5:

It had been 3 days since Lucy woke up in the celestial spirit realm, and 5 days total… at least she thinks it's been 5 days. Time doesn't really flow like normal in this realm, so she was relying on her body's natural clock to tell the times. Asteria had been teaching her how to channel the new influx of magic power in her body due to the lacrima, and while it had been exhausting, her body adjusted well to the environment. Already being a celestial spirit mage didn't hurt either.

"Lucy, are you ready to start for the day?" The dragon's sweet voice came from outside the tent that Lucy was using. The zodiac spirits had been making sure she had everything she needed, bringing food and other supplies everyday, and Plue was always with her, keeping her company.

"Yea! What's on the schedule for today?" The blonde mage ducked out of the front tent flap and flattened out her skirt as she approached the shimmery dragon.

"Today I want to see you roar. You've seen me do it and you have a good grasp of the power in you now. Make sure to brace your body for the kickback of magic." Her brown eyes widened. _I'm doing and learning actual moves today?_

"Uh, okay, well… I guess I just will try it out then…" Her confidence wavered as she moved into a battle stance. _Why am I so nervous, I've seen Natsu do this a million times… even Wendy and Gajeel!_

"Go Lucy! Your roar will radiate like your beauty!" Off to the side Loke was dramatically cheering her on. She laughed inwardly at her spirit's excitement. Taking a deep breath, Lucy gave it her best shot.

"Celestial dragon roar!" Power welled up in her as she prepared to shoot out her roar. _This is it._ A sad puff of golden light exited her open mouth and sparkled in front of her. _Pathetic. I learn this magic and I can't even use it right._

"Again. Don't store the magic in your mouth, store it in your stomach, or rather your diaphragm. None of it should be in your throat or mouth until you're ready to release it all." The new dragon slayer pondered Asteria's words. _I was trying to store it in my mouth… So just like how sometimes I can tell Natsu's stomach gets bigger when he eats fire or get's ready to roar. I get it now!_ Lucy nodded and resumed her stance with more confidence.

"Celestial dragon roar!" This time, she felt the magic power concentrate in her diaphragm. She pictured it all pouring out of her as she opened her mouth, and this time it did. Streams of golden light poured from her. She could feel the heat of the stars in her mouth, and taste the expanse of the universe. This was her magic power. These were her stars, her dreams, her world. She could picture Natsu next to her, his fire colliding with her own fire of the stars. _What would he be thinking if he could see me right now?_ Tears flowed down her face as her reserve of power ended and she smiled as her knees hit the ground. _Exhausted by one roar? This won't do..._ She could feel Natsu's arms on her shoulders.

"Lucy… that was amazing." Natsu's face shifted to Loke's as she heard the lion spirit's voice. _Oh yea, they're not here._ Her tears came even harder as she broke down.

It killed her to know that she was here and everyone else was still trapped. Lucy was glad she was able to have the opportunity to learn dragon slaying magic, but the circumstances were terrifying. She had no idea how long she was going to be trapped here. What if Natsu never got to see her dragon slaying magic? Was she ever going to feel his warmth again? Happy would probably make fun of her for learning dragon slaying magic, saying that she only learned it so Natsu would like her. Would she ever get to show Erza how much she'd grown? Maybe she could learn how to call clothes from the celestial spirit realm for Gray when he lost his. And Wendy, she was like the little sister she never had, and now her and Lucy could use the same kind of magic, but would they ever get to talk about it? Not to mention everyone that wasn't on Tenrou Island. _They must think the worst. If only I could go to them and tell them it will all be okay. But I'm not strong enough. I can't do it._ She grabbed onto Loke as he brought her in closer as her body shuddered with sobs.

"We'll get them back, Lucy. I'll fight with you forever to get them back if that's what it takes. As mages of Fairy Tail, we'll never give up on our nakama." Loke's voice broke into her thoughts as she began calming down. _I almost forgot… Loke's a part of Fairy Tail. He's probably taking this pretty hard too, he was Gray's partner after all._

"It reminded me of him." The celestial mage's voice was quiet, and her throat felt dry from her outburst.

"It reminded me of him too. You know he's gonna want to fight when we get back." Lucy pulled back from the spirit and laughed.

"He'll probably try to eat my magic and get sick again." They laughed together, thinking about the friends they had that weren't there. _For now I need to focus on getting stronger and taking things step by step. This won't happen overnight. I need Natsu's courage, Erza's strength, Gray's collected attitude, Juvia's passion, and Wendy's optimism. I can't let myself get pulled down by feeling sorry for myself or feeling guilty for being here instead of asleep._ She stood up slowly after wiping her eyes and steadied herself.

"Can we keep going?" Lucy faced Asteria and did her best to look like she wasn't as tired as she felt.

"You are strong just like your ancestor. We'll continue until closer to when you eat your midday meal unless you need to stop earlier. Now, let's see that roar again. It was quite impressive!" The celestial dragon looked at the blonde with an amused gleam in her eyes as she watched another dazzling roar fill the sky.

...

Lucy was relishing her dinner as she sat next to a small fire with Asteria. Not only had she learned how to roar, but she had been able to pull off a celestial dragon claw and wing attack as well. The wing attack took her out for the day, so Aries and Virgo had taken her to a celestial realm hot spring. It had really helped her regain some strength and she was no longer worried about being too tired for the next day.

"Lucy, tell me about your friends more. I heard you and Loke mention someone earlier today." Asteria settled down closer to Lucy as she began her spiel.

"Well you know I'm in Fairy Tail, it's the best guild there is! Mirajane is like the guild mother, but she's also really strong. She uses demon take-over magic. Her younger siblings use different kinds of take-over magic too. Then there's Juvia and Gajeel, they used to be a part of a bad guild that tried to kidnap me, but then they joined us when we beat them and they're good friends now. Wendy joined too after her guild disappeared. Gajeel is an iron dragon slayer and Wendy is a sky dragon slayer! Then there's my team. I'm on the strongest team in Fairy Tail! Although I'm the weakest probably. Gray uses Ice-Make magic, Erza is the most powerful girl in Fairy Tail with her requip magic, and then there's Natsu and Happy. Happy is a cat, and Natsu brought me to Fairy Tail." She could've gone on forever about her friends but she felt a pang in her heart when she got to Natsu and Happy. _I miss them so much._

"Oh, so you know quite a few dragon slayers already. There was another one you mentioned the first night we were together. Natsu, wasn't it?" The celestial dragon prodded more into her thoughts and Lucy found herself continuing.

"Natsu's a fire dragon slayer. He was raised by Igneel but he disappeared on July 7th, 777 along with Gajeel and Wendy's dragons. Natsu was looking for Igneel when we met. I don't know what it was about him that made me follow him that night. Sure I wanted to join Fairy Tail, but letting some crazy wizard who just wreck a town drag me away from law enforcement? It was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. The way he smiled back at me… I knew he was the adventure I wanted. Natsu's my best friend. I was so used to being alone before I joined Fairy Tail. Not alone alone cause I had my spirits, but you know what I mean. Now I always have Natsu and Happy. When I roared earlier it felt like he was here. I could see him doing his fire dragon roar next to me, but then I realized I was seeing things. I feel kind of guilty being with a dragon when it's his life goal to find at least one dragon to find out where Igneel is, and when Acnologia came to us… it wasn't what we expected." Lucy bowed her head down, feeling tears prick at her eyes.

"I haven't seen any of the dragons since the war started all those years ago and I returned here. I know the name Acnologia though, and I'm surprised you all survived. You're lucky you were able to activate the magic defense you used. Although having the children of those three dragons surely helped quite a bit, especially this Natsu. Igneel is the only one who even had a chance against Acnologia, but I didn't get to see what happened to end the war. Rumors say that Acnologia wiped out all the dragons. It is odd that he chose then to show his face again after so long." The stellar mage could see the confusion and worry on Asteria's face.

"Well Zeref was there too, not to mention Grimoire Heart, a dark guild, was attacking simultaneously. Perhaps Acnologia could sense all the evil happening." Asteria's eyes widened at her words.

"Zeref… perhaps there is something bigger happening. Anyways, you sound quite fond of this Natsu, are you his mate?" The blonde mage spit out the water she had just been drinking.

"No no no, you have it all wrong, wait what…. Mate? What do you mean mate? Not that I care, I mean, Natsu's too dense to realize anything about girls, let alone when they want his attention." Lucy tried to act indifferent but her heart had started beating faster and she was curious as to what Asteria was talking about. The dragon was softly laughing at her reaction.

"It's not surprising you haven't heard too much about dragon slayers. There were never that many to begin with, and any books must be rare. You need to know this as well now that you are a dragon slayer and perhaps you can pass on information to your fellow slayers."

"Oh, can I write this down? I want to make sure I don't forget anything." She took out the notebook and pen in her bag that Virgo had gotten for her. _Good thing I asked for this yesterday!_

"That's a great idea. I guess we can start with the core of dragon slaying magic and work our way back to interactions and relationships. First things first, power ups." Asteria began on her long explanation of dragon slaying magic. There was so much information that it couldn't all be written down in one night, so for the next 22 nights they made it a ritual to talk about things unique to dragon slayers. They were often sidetracked by some of Lucy's stories of Fairy Tail, but by the time the 28th day came, Lucy could've titled her notes "Dragon Slaying 101" and published it as a novel.

* * *

Day 28:

"I'm hoping to be able to teach you a secret art today. Think Uranometria but with a dragon slayer twist on it. I'm sure you've seen your Natsu do fire dragon slaying secret arts." Lucy tried to ignore the way Asteria called Natsu hers, but she had to admit it had a nice ring to it. She still hadn't managed to convince the celestial dragon that Natsu wasn't her boyfriend.

"I've only used Uranometria once. It always needs more magic power than I can to take into my body. With the lacrima now I may be able to do but I'm not so sure." _And the last time I used it it had been thanks to Hibiki._

"Well you at least get the gist of it. You should start by building magic power all throughout your body and picturing it as a blue color like the fleuve d'etoiles instead of the usual golden color your magic releases as. I'll instruct you further when you get there." Asteria sat to the side while Lucy focused on her magic power. _Blue and everywhere in my body. Let's see how this works._ She could feel something in her, and her body was covered in golden light. She peeked her eyes open again after a few minutes to see if it had changed to blue. _Hm, looks like I can't do it yet._ Asteria had gotten up and walked back over to her.

"Ehh, what's happening? Is this it?" While Lucy was inspecting the magic surrounding her body it had begun shimmering transparent. _I'm disappearing?!_

"Our time is over, my dear Lucy. Can't you feel the spell lifting?" Asteria placed her head down by the human as Lucy focused on the feeling. _She's right… it's calling me back to the human world… Natsu…_

"Hold on wait! I… I still have so much to learn, what if I'm not ready yet? What if Acnologia's still there? I can't go back yet! I can't leave you yet!" She started panicking as her hands began fading away into the golden glow. _I don't want to leave you yet…_

"You have much more to grow on, but you are a dragon slayer, and you can use this magic well. I never thought I would finally get to share this magic with a human, but you gave me the opportunity and I will be forever grateful to you. Perhaps this was my destiny and why I was never able to teach Anna all those years ago. There are still some things I cannot tell you, but in time you will understand. Now go, protect your nakama. I will always be with you right here." Asteria touched the tip of her claw to the blonde mage's heart. Lucy tried to clasp her hands around the dragon's claw, but they fell through, unable to touch anything anymore.

"Arigatou, Asteria. I will never forget you." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt herself being sucked out of the world she had come to love the past month. _You are the mother that I had missed for so long._

 _..._

 _Natsu... Natsu Dragneel. If this is the one Lucy speaks of then the wheels of destiny and fate are indeed spinning quickly. There is still so much that happened after I left that I do not know. So much I couldn't tell Lucy yet. For now, this will have to do. There will come a time when dragons are needed and more will become clear. All I can do is wait. Perhaps I can find a way to contact Igneel again. Zeref... Acnologia... E.N.D... history may repeat itself once again. Be safe, Lucy Heartfilia. There is much to you that even you do not know._

* * *

 **Arigatou - Thank you (the "u" on the end is just an extended "o" sound)**

 **There are some seeekkkriiitts that happen but will be revealed later, so sorry if it's short or it seems like there's not much that goes on. A lot went on, but I'll be revisiting some of it in flashbacks later. Also a little LoLu brotp moment that I enjoyed writing. I'm a sucker for Loke shipping NaLu even though he's always telling Lucy how he loves her and stuff. Lol. I hope you enjoyed! Virtual cookies for all you lovely followers, favoriters, and reviewers! Reviewers get virtual strawberry cake too because you're extra special. Maximum sweet strawberries if you will. ^_^**


	3. AN 20Nov2016

Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I feel into a depression spell and have been writing really slowly along with trying to finish out this semester. I'm feeling better now, but still having really bad problems with my ADHD as well. Try to bear with me as I attempt to balance new medication and deal with some life problems! I was also really busy getting ready for a convention this past weekend so now that that is over I should be updating my fics within the next few weeks. Thank you all for your support, I love seeing reviews and it makes me feel a lot better and want to write more. I can't wait to update for you guys! :)

Your resident magical girl,

Kat ^_^

P.S. If anyone likes Voltron Legendary Defender, I will be posting some Klance fics on Ao3 and tumblr starting this week. For those who don't know, my tumblr url is .com and I am konekokat7 on Ao3 as well! (I have turned into complete Klance trash and I'm not sorry lol)


End file.
